


Reshef's Curse

by JasmineWrites100304



Series: Yu⭐Gi⭐Oh!: Duel⭐Mon⭐stars [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dramedy, Duel Monsters, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Mild Gore, More characters to come, TCG, The Author Regrets Nothing, There will be romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineWrites100304/pseuds/JasmineWrites100304
Summary: *slightly based on Castlevania 3: Dracula's Curse*The curse of Reshef the Dark Being is spreading across the Duel Spirit Realm, spreading terror, anger, hatred, & sorrow wherever it goes. Bliss became only a mere dream - if non-nightmare dreams are to exist.Of course, in such condition, a hero rises. No, not only a hero, but 5 heroes. A demon exiled from his community, a charming elven swordsman, a salamander, a barely grown-up dragon, &... a little cherub?Sure, why not?
Series: Yu⭐Gi⭐Oh!: Duel⭐Mon⭐stars [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661290
Collections: Duel Spirit Stories





	1. Chapter 1

Dear Readers®, you have probably known me before you read this, but in case you haven’t, let me introduce myself. I’m the Archfiend’s Call (previously known as Summoned Skull), a 6-star/DARK/Synchro/Fiend-type duel monster. I personally think that scaring mortals is very unexciting, which caused conflict between me & the other Fiends. And that’s exactly why I’m now roaming around this cruel yet beautiful world, trying to find a meaning of life for myself.

I was taking a stroll in the Emerald Forest when I recollected it had been so long since the last time I drank water. The sound of Speed Birds chirping & the sound of rushing water came from the north, driving my thirst, luring me there. Sun beams came through the leaves & branches of trees. Not a single Trent in sight, so it should be safe. I really hoped I didn't stepped on a single Melffy, because if I did, I might as well be beaten up by Melffy Mammy.

I also heard another sound. No, a voice. A deep, yet velvety male voice seemed to be singing an ancient song. Its sonata was divine, almost as beautiful as a Melodious’ singing. The voice also came from the sound of rushing water. I must come there. I must reach the water & the voice. A longing feeling rose from my chest, causing me to feel warm all over.

So, I waddled towards the northern part of the Forest, the coldest part, which would have been idiotic to do if I were Reptile-type.

Turns out there really was a river flowing through the forest, a crystal-clear blue & seemingly fresh. I took several gulps of water, & it made me feel solider. On the other side of the river, there was a human-like figure, draped in an olive green cloak & a fine-looking white mask in a shape of a stag. He was washing a silver-bladed sword in the river, & several wooden dummies stood behind him, clearly having one or two slashes on them. Could it be possible that the figure is a swordsman of some kind?

_Hey_. I called out. _Was it thou the one singing earlier?_

He stood up; his sword was pointed at me, now all sparkling & razor-sharp. His cloak & mask were tossed aside, revealing a jacked-up young man, except that he was not a mortal. I could tell it from his long, pointed ears, his narrow pupils, & sharp, white teeth. His face was what you could consider handsome. It was framed by purple marks on his cheeks & chin-length mint-green hair, shaped almost like a bowl. When ether the ferocity in his orange irises increased or decreased his beauty, I don’t really know which. But one thing for sure, his beauty was somewhat inhuman.

“Yes, ‘twas I.” said he. “What do you want from me?”

_Nothing bad, really._ replied I. As I observed the elf, I noticed that he was wearing cream-colored pants & a brown shirt underneath a green armor, & his legs were also covered by knee-length brown boots. His aroma was those of the sweetest pine cones, mixed with a smell shared by our kind - the smell of blood.

_You seem to be a master swordsman._ I continued. _And you have remarkable beauty. Would you like to join me?_

“Knowest thou not, that I need thee not?” asked he, his voice clearly vacant of any music.

_Do you have someone that you love?_

“I was going to marry a queen I love so much, even though I’m just a commoner swordsman.” replied the elf with a half-dreamy, half-sad sigh.

_Then, join me._ said I, reaching my claw to him from the other side. _I shall lead you to her because you're bound to meet her._


	2. The Burnt Cottage

_I thought you have grown too cynical to feel human emotions._ I whispered to the elven Warrior-type, who introduced himself as the Celtic Guardian. It was the late afternoon, & leaves above us provided shelter. Our shadows hit the other shadows, casted by the sinking sun.

“Well, I was excessively thou-knowest-what until I saw her.” specified he. “I voyaged alone so much & I hadn’t met Adena for so long, I overlooked how it feels like to be with someone else.”

_Do you really miss the Queen Adena?_

“Yes.” As he lifted his head, I could see his longing expression. Green, vibrant tears started to fill the elf’s eyes, but none fell.

_How dost you come across her?_

“Somewhat protracted this story would be. Art thou sure thou want to hear?” (We monsters are very fond of old English.)

_Aye._

“Then listen up...”

BOOM! A loud noise interjected the Celtic Guardian, shocking him & causing his ears to perk up swiftly. “WHAT?!” bellowed he. “What’s that?!”

_Something’s wrong._ I replied, already rushing towards the source. The smell of smoke filled my nose, & entered my lungs. My eyes watered from the smoke, & I couldn’t stop coughing.

Something’s outrageously wrong.

***

“Who’s this?” asked the elf, holding what seemed to be a pint-sized & plump orange creature with a bright pink heart on his temple. Huge, sapphire-colored eyes were jam-packed with tears, & those pink & purple feathery wings were somewhat damaged. “Isn’t he supposed to be with Lyna the Light Charmer? Where is she?”

There wasn’t a single sign of Lyna’s presence in such a place. The diminutive bungalow has already crumbled, condensed to naught but wreckage & smoke. The smoke & slightly charbroiled wood suggested it may had been attacked by Fire-attribute monster. That was what I said to the Celtic Guardian later.

“So, arest thou suggesting dath a Fire-attribute monster attacked this place?” queried he, carrying the cherub, Happy Lover (even though the poor bloke unquestionably _didn’t_ looked happy that time) in his well-built arms. The poor Fairy-type sniveled into the brown sleeves, making them look dark brown.

I didn’t expected what happened next. After being caressed for several seconds, the Happy Lover was, well, happy again, & nuzzled against the elf’s cold cheek over-passionately. As if that wasn’t enough, little hearts surrounded the Fairy.

“Er, what’s going on?” the Celtic Guardian was trying to sound as somber as humanly imaginable, but he was also trying hard not to smile.

_I think he adores you_. I responded.

“Me?”

_Aye._

“B-but... Ah, stop tickling me!” After a few struggles, the elf was already carrying the Happy Lover once again, like how a little human girl carries her doll. “I think we should find out who attacked the bungalow.”

FWOOSH! Before I could retort, I had to swipe off a fireball coming towards the elf. I’m used to fireballs after dueling for so long, so the fireball only felt like hot chocolate drink on my claws. Another fireball went towards the Celtic Guardian & the Happy Lover, & I have to scoop the elf by the waist with my other claw. I did it speedily.

“What?!” bellowed the elf staring at a quite large fireball. _With eyes_. Two, minuscule, white eyes, ogling back at us.

_It’s him!_ pointed the Happy Lover with one pink wing. _The Pyro-type that attacked me!_

_It can’t be!_ growled I. _Hinotama Souls don’t usually attack randomly, unless..._

“Unless they’re brainwashed!” the Celtic Guardian concluded. If he really means so, we need to free the Pyro’s mind.


End file.
